New Life, New School, New Love
by Kagomesfriends
Summary: Kagome moves to her new school in serch of her new life out side of her family. But will she also find love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **

**Hey everyone this is my new story I have been working on it for a while. This story will not have all of the normal Inuyasha characters in them so please do not be surprised if they do not show up. **

**Year 2250**

Kagome looked up at her new school. She was surprised to find out that she was accepted to starship academy. She was the first in her family to ever join the United Plant Federation. Her mother didn't want her to join but she wanted to travel the universe and this was the best option. She looked around the campus trying to take it all in. All around campus she could see the rest of the first year cadets like herself in awe of the school. She bent down and picked up her large and walked in the direction of her dorm building.

"Why must I be here father, I need to get ready for the beginning of class, I must get my lesson ready." Sesshomaru said to his father.

"Son I am sure that your lesson is ready for your class on Monday." Toga said to his son as they stood on the steps watching the new recruits arrive. Toga could see all of the looks his son was getting from the female population but he knew his son would be alone forever if he never took the time to meet a young lady.

"Hello Captain Toga."

Toga was pulled out of his thoughts as he looked down and saw a bright eyed student.

"Why hello Cadet Kagome, how was your trip here?" he asked

"It was good although my mother didn't want me to leave, she even started to cry." Kagome laughed.

"That would be expected for a mother, you are her only daughter and you are leaving."

"True, I guess you are right." Kagome said with a smile

Sesshomaru stared at the female that his father was talking to. She was very appealing to the eyes but was probably an idiot that most of these girls were. She was tall but not too tall a modest height, her waist was slim her chest was ample in size but not too big, her legs looked like they could go on forever in that skirt. But he was not going to let a woman to distract him.

"Kagome I would like to introduce you to my son Sesshomaru." Toga said bringing Sesshomaru to Kagomes attention.

"Hello nice to meet you," Kagome said sticking out her hand to Sesshomaru

'Omg' Kagome thought to herself as she laid eyes on Sesshomaru he is beautiful, no drop dead gorgeous.

"Pleasure" Sesshomaru said returning her handshake but feeling a shock causing them to pull back slowly.

'She smells heavenly like chocolate' he thought to himself.

"So Kagome are you looking forward to starting your education here?" Toga asked.

"On yes" Kagome said bringing her attention back to Captain Toga. "I am looking forward to being to top of my class."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked slightly surprised at her answer.

"Yes why come here to be another number, no I want to be the best, I didn't come here to just blend in. I want to be the head of computer science."

"Why is that" Sesshomaru asked

"Well I love working with computers, I love trying to figure out what makes them work and I love solving problems."

"So what are some of your goals here then, besides becoming top of your class?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"I want to be good enough to make in on the top flag ship. Whichever one it might be at the time of my graduation." She said with a smile.

"Interesting?" Sesshomaru said

Toga watched his son talk with cadet Kagome. He had never seen his son talk to a female in this manner. He only saw his son tell female that they didn't have a chance with him. This was most odd. But he liked it for his son.

"What do you do Commander Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"I am one of the teachers here I teach communication and languages." Sesshomaru answered

"Cool then I am taking your class on Monday, I look forward to your class."

"As do I look forward to seeing you there."

"Well if you two will excuse me I need to move in to my room before it's too late. Have a great day." Kagome said

"Good bye Cadet Kagome." Toga Said

"Good Bye Cadet Kagome." Sesshomaru said

Kagome waved as she started to walk away towards her dorm.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked away. There was something about her that he liked but he couldn't figure it out quite yet.

"So son it seems as though you have taken a little liking to Cadet Kagome." Toga said with a smile.

"Don't get any wrong ideas father; I was merely having a conversation with her."

"Son, you just don't talk to anyone, and if I remember correctly you only talk to those voluntary who you say are worth your time."

"What are you getting at father?"

"On nothing son, I think that I will retire to my quarters, I think that I am missing your mother." Toga said walking away.

Sesshomaru watched his father walk away before he started his way to his room, but his thoughts were on cadet Kagome. She intrigued him in a way no other female had in such a short time. She wasn't here to meet a man to take care of her like most of these females. She came here with a goal. But she did smell heavenly like chocolate and he loved chocolate.

Chocolate was one of Sesshomaru's weaknesses that he would never tell anyone about.

Kagome walked in to her dorm to see one half already claimed but no one here. 'I guess she is out mingling.' She thought to herself. She saw that everything that she had mailed to the school was in her room already.

'Well I might as well get started.' She thought to herself. I took her three hours but she finished unpacking everything she needed and still her roommate had not arrived. 'I wonder where she is, oh well.' She thought to herself. She got in to her bed and closed her eyes and for some reason she had Commander Sesshomaru on her brain.

**So hey everyone tell me what you think of my new story. Please no flames. **


	2. AN

AN: Hey everyone I know that I haven't updated in a while but I am working on it I promise but school is getting a little hectic so I will be trying to update over the break but no promises but if you want to be kept updated about what I am writing follow me on twitter Cierrabubbly.


End file.
